Traditional lens systems include mechanical controls that operate a series of gears, helicals, cams or the like to vary focus, zoom, or other optical properties of the lens system. It may be difficult to interchange components of the lens system due to the mechanical transport existing between various components of the system.
In addition, prior mechanical systems may lack the ability to correctly adjust image softness and other optical properties, due to the variety and complexity of components existing in the lens system.